


尽管开老板队的样子很狼狈，但女装的时候真的好靓仔

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, abo；骨科年下；道具；药物；攻方女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 我怎么觉得这要是个甜文的真奇怪，明明最开始是往be写的
Relationships: 绝枪战士/机工士；双男精 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	尽管开老板队的样子很狼狈，但女装的时候真的好靓仔

机工自闭了。  
虽然他经常因为自身各种原因而自闭，但这次不太一样，他发现自己的亲弟弟越来越像个变态了。自从那小子从搞到一套叫啥二号b型的防具后除了洗澡和做爱就没脱下来过，机工实在忍受不下去了，他不仅要尽力无视枪刃从丝袜里冒出的腿毛，还要忍受满脸胡渣的成年Alpha穿着纯白小裙子在讨伐蛮神时对他抛的媚眼。  
机工想到这些不由一阵恶寒，他终于再次体验到了什么叫“你一笑我的枪就不稳了”，不同于曾经的怦然心动，现在他是真的顶不住了。  
所以他黑着脸一声不吭就回了伊修加德，熟练地缩在天钢机工坊的房梁上。  
他靠着墙坐下怀中抱着那柄细长的钻石火枪，合上眼静听着机工坊内齿轮的转动。他从刚成为机工坊的学徒就喜欢从二楼跳到房梁上再找一个昏暗的角落坐下来，他觉得自己像一个幽灵，别人很难发现他但他可以观察来办事或者学艺的每一个人。  
不过除了被高强度故意恶心外，机工还需要独自思考一下他如何处理掉逐渐微微隆起的小腹。对他而言这本不应是什么难事，可他却有了曾经从未出现过的杂念，这份妄想虽然只是昙花一现，但却不时搔动着机工的心。  
机工的眉头越皱越深，他甚至感觉齿轮有些吵闹。他开始害怕，不是因为这段关系有违伦理道德，他只是单纯的恐惧如今的自己。  
现在的他可以痛哭，可以傻笑，也可以像儿时那般耍性子。他不需要把房间的灯光开到最亮，也不需要把螺丝和铁板藏在暗门里的工作间。  
现在的他虽然是外人眼里的疯子，但这股疯癫正是他真实的模样。  
他终究还是一个有血有肉的人，而非他经手制造出的机械。  
尽管他的理性占据了上风，但总有一种奇特的不舍在他脑中闪过。  
—真想当一次父亲啊。  
机工的一个喷嚏打散了那些胡思乱想，都怪他不喜欢穿得太厚，伊修加德风雪的寒意可不是一堵墙能挡住的，值得庆幸的是有人及时给他身上披上了一件大衣。  
哪来的大衣？机工睁开了眼，透过镜片他看见了那对与他一般赤红的眸子。  
“你的烟落在我衣服口袋里了。”枪刃乖乖地蹲在机工面前，他还是穿着那套性感女装，但机工却没那么反感了。  
“那你把烟留下，人的话…”机工摸了摸深蓝色的大衣口袋，里面果然有一包烟。  
“我懂，我这就爪巴。”  
“旅馆还是我的宿舍？赏你个操我的机会。”  
——  
枪刃知道机工的宿舍里到底有多少性玩具，毕竟两人在里面做了也很多次了，但这次自己的哥哥似乎想玩点别的花样。  
“没想到这块还有剩余的致幻剂。”机工不知道从哪个抽屉里翻出两小瓶致幻药水，他像拆装枪管一样熟练地按好针头抽取药剂，“要我帮你还是自己打？算了，我帮你吧。”  
枪刃还没来得及拒绝就被一针扎在后颈上，随后机工面不改色地将另一针熟练地撩开袖子注入手腕血管，他扔掉针管再解开高领外套领口的第一颗纽扣。  
“这个药效很快的。”机工的指间在枪刃胡渣上画着圈，“等会你就会失控了，跟着你的欲望像公狗一…？！”  
机工话还没说完就被枪刃狠狠推到了桌上，他第一次如此清晰闻到枪刃信息素，他的新衣服被粗暴地扯开，鼓起的小腹和带着乳汁的胸口被枪刃收入眼底。  
他体内的药也开始发挥作用，对性爱的渴望迅速盘踞了他的大脑，他想嘲讽枪刃像野狗，却不知自己现在的反应更像发情的猫。  
机工的裤子不知道什么时候被脱掉了，他脑里只有枪刃白裙子后的鸡巴，他折起自己的双腿，手掌拖住屁股四根修长的手指掰开了湿漉漉的肉孔迫不及待地向自己的同胞弟弟展示穴肉的翕动。枪刃则是扶住自己从白色三角裤内弹出来的阴茎抵在机工会阴上，紫红的龟头在苍白的嫩肉上划出一道晶莹水渍，致幻剂不仅有催情的作用，更能刺激内心最深处的欲望。  
“你这母猪。”枪刃突然在机工屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，他趁着机工还在因为疼痛而低声呜咽时将整根阴茎捅进了机工肉穴，无情地将机工的双腿折成一个夸张的角度。幸亏机工柔韧性非常出色，否则肯定吃不住枪刃的这般虐待。  
机工感受到光滑的丝袜和粗糙的腿毛反复摩擦着自己大腿内侧，枪刃的肉棍也在自己生殖腔内横冲直撞。他的阴茎被枪刃操到硬起抵在微涨的小腹上，马眼吐出的淫液抹得肚脐下方湿漉漉得闪着水光。  
“对不起…呜…对不起…”机工的药效也上来了，他的眼镜不知何时被摘下，在模糊的意识中他朦朦胧胧地看见了他亡妻的模糊身影，但这次他没有刻着名字的子弹项链只有随着情动而明显的淫纹。顶弄着腔口的鸡巴、欺凌着乳首的手指以及撞红臀瓣的囊袋…枪刃与他的每一次性爱都让他沉迷，他的呜咽与愧疚逐渐转为放浪享受的呻吟，那个朦胧的影子从层层迷雾走出，变做一个缠绵且真实的吻。  
“哥。”枪刃的裙子遮住了两人交合处，他压下身让龟头抵在机工的宫口，机工眼角的泪被他抹去，带茧的拇指沾着咸味的泪压住了机工淡色的唇。“我爱你。”  
机工还没来得及将这句话记入脑内就被枪刃抱了起来，接下的事他已经完全失去了一丝清明，他不知道自己什么时候被带上了项圈和乳夹，也不知道后穴什么时候除了枪刃的鸡巴还多了一颗跳蛋。他幻想里的弓与琴被子弹和刀刃取代，枪刃在那个孕育新生的地方不知射了几次，有精液也有尿液，而他失禁的液体则弄脏了枪刃的裙摆和丝袜。这场性爱疯狂得让枪刃在抽出阴茎后和失神的机工一起累瘫在木板床上，他们十指交扣，相拥而眠。  
枪刃是被从天窗渗入的阳光刺醒的，他下意识去抓身边机工的手，还好抓到了，没有嫖完他的鸡巴不付钱就跑。机工垂下的白发被他绕在指间，他轻轻掐了掐还在熟睡的精灵的脸，果不其然换来一声不耐烦的“啧”还有微皱的眉。  
啊，十年后和当初嫌弃自己的初恋在一起是什么体验？  
枪刃想着这个问题不由翻个身抱住机工，他的鼻尖蹭了蹭机工的，微笑着合眼去睡个回笼觉。


End file.
